vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
HYPERDONTIA
[[Archivo:Hey_kid_stop_pulling_out_ur_teeth_by_official_ghost-dant1pa.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST.]] HYPERDONTIA (HIPERDONCIA) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 7 de noviembre de 2016 y actualmente supera las 301 mil visitas en YouTube. Originalmente, la letra era dirigida hacia cierta persona, pero como a los autores ya no les importa ha perdido significado, por lo cual tiene libre interpretación. Puede ser comprada en iTunes. Intérprete: v4flower Música: GHOST y Eyeris Letra, Manipulación Vocal e Ilustración: GHOST PV, Mezcla y Masterización: Eyeris *YouTube *Mediafire *Mediafire (Instrumental) *Soundcloud Letra *Letra dada por los autores. *Traducción al español por Rave Inglés= Pull ‘em out and And and Wash ‘em off, the memories Tear ‘em out and And and Make up for forgotten years Pull ‘em out and And and Wash ‘em off, the memories Tear ‘em out and And and and and and And on the count of three, you need to get out One, two, oh, you sure convinced me I don’t want the infection spreading Oh my god, you’re crying again Say “ah”! Say that again, you know it doesn’t matter I’ve been choking for a while Now tell me all about my selfish, fucked-up memories Begging me to stay and watch as things get much, much more worse Say “ah”! I’m ‘bout to shut down “Ah” Under anesthesia I can’t feel the pain anymore I’m pulling teeth for what seems like an eternity On the count of three, you need to get out One, two, oh, you sure convinced me I don’t want the infection spreading Oh my god, you’re crying again Pull ‘em out and And and Wash ‘em off, the memories Tear ‘em out and And and Make up for forgotten years Pull ‘em out and And and Wash ‘em off, the memories Tear ‘em out and And and Make up for forgotten years Over and over, again again Flashbulb memories like surgical lights When all this is over, I swear, I swear I’ll open my mouth and scream louder than before Say “ah”! I’m ‘bout to shut down under anesthesia I can’t feel the pain anymore I’m pulling teeth for what seems like an eternity Pull ‘em out and And and Wash ‘em off, the memories Tear ‘em out and And and Make up for forgotten years Pull ‘em out and And and Wash ‘em off, the memories Tear ‘em out and And and and and and and And on the count of three, you need to get out One, two, oh, you sure convinced me I don’t want the infection spreading Oh my god, you’re crying again Pull ‘em out Tear ‘em out Pull ‘em out Tear ‘em out Your hands in my mouth One, two, one, two They never came out Oh, your hands in my mouth One, two, one, two THEY NEVER CAME OUT I realize, before my eyes A situation irreversible And my demise is unavoidable There’s gotta be something more Just tell me now, it’s over now Be honest now, I don’t mind Just tell me now, it’s over now Be honest now, I don’t mind Your hands in my mouth One, two, one, two They never came out Your hands in my mouth One, two, one, two They never came out And on the count of three, you need to get out One, two, oh, you sure convinced me I don’t want the infection spreading Oh my god, you’re laughing again And on the count of three, I need to get out Two, three, oh, there’s nothing left here I don’t want my infection spreading Oh my god, I’m crying again Pull ‘em out and And and Wash ‘em off, the memories Tear ‘em out and And and Make up for forgotten years Pull ‘em out and And and Wash ‘em off, the memories Tear ‘em out and And and Make up for forgotten years Pull ‘em out and And and Wash ‘em off, the memories Tear ‘em out and And and Make up for forgotten years Pull ‘em out and And and Wash ‘em off, the memories Tear ‘em out and And and Make up for forgotten years |-| Español= Tíralos hacia fuera y Y-Y Lávalos, los recuerdos Arráncalos y Y-Y Completa los años olvidados Tíralos hacia fuera y Y-Y Lávalos, los recuerdos Arráncalos Y-Y-Y-Y-Y Y a la cuenta de tres, tienes que salir Uno, dos, oh, seguro que me convenciste No quiero que la infección se extienda Dios mío, estás llorando de nuevo ¡Di "ah"! Di eso otra vez, sabes que no importa Me he estado ahogando por un tiempo Ahora cuéntame todo sobre mis egoístas y jodidos recuerdos Pidiéndome que me quede y mire como las cosas se ponen mucho, mucho peor ¡Di "ah"! Estoy a punto de apagarme Ah bajo anestesia Ya no puedo sentir el dolor Estoy tirando de los dientes por lo que parece una eternidad Y a la cuenta de tres, tienes que salir Uno, dos, oh, seguro que me convenciste No quiero que la infección se extienda Dios mío, estás llorando de nuevo Tíralos hacia fuera y Y-Y Lávalos, los recuerdos Arráncalos y Y-Y Completa los años olvidados Tíralos hacia fuera y Y-Y Lávalos, los recuerdos Arráncalos y Y-Y Completa los años olvidados Una, otra y otra vez Destellos de memoria, como luces quirúrgicas Cuando todo esto haya terminado, lo juro, lo juro Abriré mi boca y gritaré más fuerte que antes ¡Di "ah"! Estoy a punto de apagarme Ah bajo anestesia Ya no puedo sentir el dolor Estoy tirando de los dientes por lo que parece una eternidad Tíralos hacia fuera y Y-Y Lávalos, los recuerdos Arráncalos y Y-Y Completa los años olvidados Tíralos hacia fuera y Y-Y Lávalos, los recuerdos Arráncalos Y-Y-Y-Y-Y Y a la cuenta de tres, tienes que salir Uno, dos, oh, seguro que me convenciste No quiero que la infección se extienda Dios mío, estás llorando de nuevo Sácalos Arráncalos Sácalos Arráncalos Tus manos en mi boca Uno dos, uno dos Nunca salieron Oh, tus manos en mi boca Uno dos, uno dos NUNCA SALIERON Me doy cuenta, ante mis ojos Una situación irreversible Y mi desaparición es inevitable Debe haber algo más Solo dime ahora, ya ha terminado ahora. Sé honesto ahora, no me importa Solo dime ahora, ya ha terminado ahora. Sé honesto ahora, no me importa Tus manos en mi boca Uno dos, uno dos Nunca salieron Tus manos en mi boca Uno dos, uno dos Nunca salieron Y a la cuenta de tres, tienes que salir Uno, dos, oh, seguro que me convenciste No quiero que la infección se extienda Oh dios mío, te estás riendo de nuevo Y a la cuenta de tres, necesito salir Dos, tres, oh, no queda nada aquí No quiero que mi infección se extienda Oh Dios mío, estoy llorando de nuevo Tíralos hacia fuera y Y-Y Lávalos, los recuerdos Arráncalos y Y-Y Completa los años olvidados Tíralos hacia fuera y Y-Y Lávalos, los recuerdos Arráncalos y Y-Y Completa los años olvidados Tíralos hacia fuera y Y-Y Lávalos, los recuerdos Arráncalos y Y-Y Completa los años olvidados Tíralos hacia fuera y Y-Y Lávalos, los recuerdos Arráncalos y Y-Y Completa los años olvidados Galería kid_stop_by_official_ghost-dant1s3.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por v flower Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Contenido Fuerte